The New Class
by TwilightSeekerHP
Summary: A new class is beginning for 7th years and there are many surprises along the way. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione, other familiar and unfamiliar pairings.
1. Chapter 1

The New Class

Chapter 1-

It was a warm summer day at the Burrow. The Weasley's, altough still mourning the loss of Fred, were active for it only being 8:00 in the morning, and it was no wonder why.

"Teddy, it's coming buddy." Harry Potter told his four month old godson, who was wailing in Ginny Weasley's arms. Harry was making baby cereal and the infant was impatient.

"Alright, Gin, it's ready if you'll set him in the high chair."

Ron Weasley and his new bride, Hermione Granger-Weasley, wandered into the kitchen looking very tired.

"Sorry guys." Harry told his best friends as he began feeding Teddy.

"It's okay. Teddy can't help it." Hermione replied, smiling at Teddy.

Ron looked around the kitchen, "Where's Mum? I'm starving."

"She's outside feeding the chickens." Ginny replied.

Just then George wandered in.

"Morning." George said. His voice was quiet and croaky and his eyes were red and puffy. They all knew that George was struggling with losing Fred, but he was trying not to show it. His whole face lit up when he saw Teddy.

"Hey Teddy! Are you happier now that Harry is finally feeding you? I bet you are. Tell him he needs to learn how to make cereal faster so that you don't have to get so upset." George said. Teddy laughed and changed his hair to Weasley red.

"Good job, Teddy! You're so smart!" George told him. As soon as Harry had arrived at the Burrow with a one month old Teddy in May, George had taken a liking to the baby boy. He had held him all the way through Fred's funeral and seemed to come looking for Teddy whenever he got really sad or lonely. Harry didn't mind. If Teddy was helping George cope, he was glad. Molly Weasley entered the kitchen then and after saying, "Good morning" to everyone began breakfast. Harry finished feeding Teddy and took the bowl and spoon to the sink. When he turned around he saw that George had already cleaned Teddy up and was holding him.

"Do you want to feed him his bottle?" Harry asked George.

"Yeah, I'd like that." George said, smiling down at Teddy. Teddy smiled at George and cooed. Harry handed George the bottle and then sat down at the table next to Ginny.

"I think we are going to have a hard time prying Teddy away from George when we go back to school in a couple of days." Ginny said.

"Teddy could just stay with me." George said. They all knew that he was joking. George didn't mind holding Teddy or feeding him his bottles, but he refused to change his diaper, dress him, feed him cereal or food, or bathe him.

"You can come visit us whenever you want. McGonagall won't care." Harry said.

"Have you already made arrangements with Headmistress McGonagall?" Molly asked.

"Yes. She was expecting it and she also said it will work well with some new class that all seventh years have to take. Some Ministry of Magic thing. She wouldn't explain very much. But it's all arranged. There are extra unused rooms in Gryffindor tower. Teddy and I will be in one of those and so will Ron and Hermione." Harry said.

"Good, that's excellent." Molly said, "With you all being heroes, I didn't think Minerva would hesitate to figure out a way to accomodate your special needs. And I am so glad that you decided to go back to school and... Hermione, dear, are you feeling alright?" Molly asked, noticing that Hermione seemed really pale.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I just didn't get alot of sleep last night." Hermione replied.

"Okay, and it's Molly, now. You're an adult and you're family." Molly told her daughter-in-law.

"Yes." Hermione replied. Molly set toast, eggs, bacon, ham, jelly, and butter on the table.

"Eat up dears. I'm going to go wake Percy and Arthur." Molly said, heading for the stairs.

"I'm surprised they slept through Teddy crying." Ron said.

"I think Percy has a charm on his room so that he can't hear anything outside of his room." Ginny replied.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I did. I just chose not to put one up." Hermione said, biting into a piece of dry toast. Ron and Ginny looked at her curiously, but didn't comment.

"Do you guys want to play Quidditch after breakfast?" Ron asked a few minutes later.

"Sure." Ginny and George agreed immediately.

"Harry?" they asked.

"I'd like to but, Teddy..." Harry began.

"I'll sit in the shade with him and we'll watch you. I'm too tired to try to stay on a broom. Plus, I don't like Quidditch very much. You guys know that." Hermione replied.

"Are you sure? If you're tired or not feeling well, you don't have to watch him." Harry said.

"It's fine. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to watch him. Besides, I feel fine." Hermione said stubbornly, even though she was still very pale.

"Well, I need to change Teddy's diaper and get him dressed before we go out." Harry said standing up.

"Getting dressed yourself might be a good idea, too, mate." Ron said. Harry was wearing blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'll do that as well." Harry said, taking his godson from George.

They all laughed and then Harry started up the stairs to Fred and George's old room. It was now his and Teddy's room. George had been unwilling to move back into his old room. He usually slept in the living room or Percy's room.

"Okay, Teddy, let's get your diaper changed." Harry said, laying Teddy on his white changing table with blue and red broomsticks and quaffles. Teddy gurgled and babbled happily while Harry changed his diaper. Then, Harry put him in his crib and started his Quidditch mobile that hung over his crib. Teddy babbled at the brooms, snitches, quaffles, and bludgers that circled over head, while Harry looked for something to wear. He finally chose a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans for himself, and blue jean overalls and a yellow onesie for Teddy. The four month old turned his hair yellow as soon as Harry put the onesie on him.

"Good boy. Do you want to watch us play Quidditch? Does that sound like fun?" Harry asked him. Teddy giggled and cooed as Harry carried him back downstairs. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and George were still at the table when Harry and Teddy returned. Harry packed Teddy's diaper bag and put Teddy in the Snuggli on his chest. Ron grabbed a picnic basket and a big blanket to take out to the orchard with them. Then, the group headed for the make-shift Quidditch pitch. When they finally arrived, Ron and George laid out the red and white blanket while Harry took Teddy out of the Snuggli. Harry laid Teddy on the blanket on his back and Teddy immediately flipped onto his belly. Harry took some toys out of the diaper bag and set them around Teddy.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching him?" Harry asked again as Hermione settled herself down next to Teddy.

"It's fine, Harry. Now, you guys get to flying. Entertain me. Go on. Shoo." Hermione told them. Ron kissed his wife and then Ron, Harry, Ginny and George took to the sky, Harry and Ginny versus Ron and George. About half an hour later, they were joined by Charlie, who went with Ron and George, and Bil, who joined Harry and Ginny. Hermione and Teddy watched the six players.

"Maybe when you're old enough, Teddy, you can play Quidditch like Harry and Ginny, and Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Uncle Bill, and Uncle Charlie." Hermione told him. After another hour of play, Charlie and Bill went back to the Burrow, followed a few minutes later by George. Ron, Ginny and Harry joined Hermione and Teddy on the blanket. While they ate, they discussed their up coming year at Hogwarts and Harry and Ginny's wedding, which would take place on December 20th, because Ginny had wanted a Christmas wedding.

"What do you guys think of me adopting Teddy? That way Andromeda can't take try to take him back from me and he can truly be a part of the family. We could hyphenate the last name, Lupin-Potter, so that his parents are still honored." Harry asked a while later.

"I think that's a great idea! Teddy should be part of the family 100. But, I want you to wait until January. I want to adopt him as a couple. We both love him and we'll both be raising him." Ginny said. Hermione and Ron nodded their agreement. Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"I wish everyone would quit asking me that." Hermione mumbled, her voice weak, "I'm just a little tired." It sounded like she was starting to drift off to sleep. Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged worried looks.

Teddy looked up at Harry, smiled and said, "Da da da."

"Did you hear that?! He called me 'Dada' Good boy, Teddy." Harry said to him. Harry smiled happily, but then his face fell. "Remus should be here. Remus should be the one Teddy's saying 'Dada' to." Harry said sadly.

"Harry, I really don't think that Remus would be upset. He named you godfather because if he couldn't raise Teddy, you were the only other man he could see rasing his son. I'm sure Remus understands." Ginny said comfortingly. Harry nodded.

"Well, guys, I do believe my wife is sound asleep." Ron said a few minutes later. "I'm going to carry her back to the house and put her in bed." Harry and Ginny nodded and Ron charmed Hermione to make her lighter and then carried her down the hill and back to the Burrow.

"I wonder what's wrong with Hermione?" Ginny said as they watched Ron walk away.

"Maybe she's getting sick. Your Mum could maybe give her some Pepper Up potion or something. Maybe that would help." Harry suggested.

"Maybe." Ginny replied, not sounding very convinced. They sat up on the hill a while longer. Finally, they decided they better head back down to the Burrow before everyone got worried. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 Days later, September 1, 11:15am

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Teddy were siting on the Hogwarts Express in the last compartment on the train together. They had arrived 20 minutes before it was time to board the train and had claimed this last compartment to try to keep from being seen. Teddy was asleep in a Muggle infant carseat next to Harry by the window. A blue diaper bag was sitting at Harry's feet and a small trunk (magically enlarged on the inside to be bigger) was next to Harry and Ginny's trunks in the luggage rack over their heads and Teddy Lupin-Potter printed on each end. Ginny was sitting next to Harry and Ron and Hermione were across from them. Hermione was already nodding off, her head against the window. Ron noticed this and moved her head to his shoulder so she'd be more comfortable. Soon, Neville and Luna found them.

"Hey guys! How are you? We haven't seen you since the wedding." Harry said, shaking hands with Neville and giving Luna a brief hug.

"Wow, Teddy's getting so big. Why are you bringing him to school?" Neville asked.

"What else was I going to do with him? Leave him with George?" Harry asked, and everyone laughed. "I spoke with McGonagall at Ron and Hermione's wedding and she set everything up for me. Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky, I think, are going to take care of him while we're in class. I won't be up in the dormitory with you lot. There's a room in Gryffindor tower for just me and Teddy. Ron and Hermione have their own room too. It'll be strange not being in the dormitory with you guys,but at least you guys won't get woken up in the middle of the night or at 6:00 in the morning on the weekends when you could have slept in." Harry said.

"Good point, but still, with both of you gone, the dormitory is going to feel awfully empty." Neville said.

"Yeah, but we still have classes and meals, plus free time. And depending on what my room is like, we might be able to hang out in there. Or there's always the Room of Requirement to hide in. We could hang out in there." Harry replied. Luna was looking interestedly at Teddy who was dressed in little blue jeans and a scarlet shirt with a lion on the chest. His hair was black and wavy, but it stuck up in places, just like Harry's.

"He looks like you, Harry." Luna said.

"Yeah, at the moment, but he loves changing it at random moments. The only time he's left it one color for more than a few hours was Fred's funeral. He turned his hair Weasley red the day before the funeral and left it that color for three days. We were starting to wonder if something was wrong with his metamorphosing. But, I think he just left it that way for George. I think he thought it made him feel better." Harry replied.

"Does George like Teddy?" Neville asked.

"My brother adores Teddy. Teddy has been helping him and all of us, to cope with losing Fred. Whenever George gets lonely or upset, he comes and gets Teddy and plays with him for a little while. I think Teddy is positive proof that life goes on." Ron said.

"Yeah, and we got McGonagall to agree to let George come see Teddy whenever he wants to and needs to." Ginny said.

"That's good." Luna and Neville said. The group talked for about an hour before Malfoy and Goyle showed up.

"What are you doing with a baby, Potter?" Draco asked. He was still rude and stuck-up, but Harry had kept him out of Azkaban and saved his life multiple times during the Final Battle, so he had settled down some and actually seemed curious about Teddy, whom Harry was now giving a bottle.

"This is my godson, Teddy. He's Professor Lupin's and your cousin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin's son." Harry replied.

"So, that baby is my cousin?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he's your cousin. He's a good baby." Harry said as he burped his godson.

"Muh... May I hold him?" Draco asked. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were stunned.

"Sure." Harry finally agreed, "But if you hurt him, I'll hex you into oblivion."

"I won't." Draco replied. Harry stood and carefully handed the baby to Draco. Teddy smiled at Draco, cooed, and then changed his hair color to the same as Draco's.

"He changed his hair!" Draco said.

"He's a metamorphmagus like Tonks was." Harry explained.

"That's wicked. I think it would be brilliant to be able to do that." Draco said.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"Hi Teddy, I'm your cousin, Draco. You're brilliant." Draco said. Goyle was giving Draco weird looks and so was Blaise Zabini, who had just walked up.

"Draco, why are you holding a baby?" Blaise asked as Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode joined them.

"He's my cousin, Teddy." Draco replied.

"I thought Bellatrix didn't have any kids." Pansy replied.

"She didn't. My mum has another sister, Andromeda, Andromeda had a daughter, named Nymphadora Tonks and this is her son." Draco replied.

"I thought your Mum didn't like Andromeda?" Millicent said.

"She didn't used to, but I'm not my mother." Draco said as he handed Teddy back to Harry.

"Why are you giving him to Potter?" Pansy asked.

"Because Harry is Teddy's godfather and since Nymphadora and her husband are dead, I guess Harry is his legal guardian." Draco replied.

Teddy was giggling and gurgling. He smiled at Harry and turned his hair black and messy again. Draco turned to leave with his fellow Slytherins, all of whom were griping at him. Harry sat back down with Teddy.

"Well, that was weird." Ginny said.

"Yeah." everyone agreed.

"Draco Malfoy being nice and speaking to us without hurling any insults." Hermione said.

"Mind you, we did save the git's life twice during the Final Battle." Ron added as he gently rubbed his wife's back and shoulders. She had moved to sit in front of him. Harry laid Teddy on his seat and began changing his diaper.

"Wow, Harry, you really have become a dad." Neville said.

"Well, I guess it was bound to happen eventually." Harry replied, smiliing.

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I hope it isn't too confusing. I truly believe that Draco would have changed some after the battle and that he does have some good to him. There will be more good Draco coming. Please review and let me know what you think! More soon, I already have a lot of this written up on paper, so it's only a matter of me typing it up and submitting it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I hope to get a chapter up at least once a week if not more now that things have settled down. I had lost my paper copy of this story and didn't want to try to write it without my guide. Then my husband, who is in the Marine Corps was shipped to Iraq and I was having problems with depression. I am doing better now and I am going to do my best to keep my updates frequent and hopefully with good length chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Beginning of Term Feast that evening~ Whispers had followed Harry from the moment he got off the train with Teddy, who still had black, messy hair, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. They knew the whispers would be worse this year because of Harry's defeat of Voldemort, but Harry didn't like the way everyone was pointing at his godson and making comments. When they got in the carriage, Harry pulled a blanket out of Teddy's diaper bag and put it over the carseat so that no one could see him. Now, at the feast, Harry left the blanket over the seat, set the carseat down next to him on the floor, (they were at the end of the table closest to the staff table) and put the diaper bag at his feet. Ginny sat on his right, Hermione was across from him with Ron next to her and Neville next to Ron, Luna sat down next to Ginny.

"I really wish people would quit pointing and staring. It's annoying." Harry said, moving the carseat closer to him, protectively.

"I would have thought you'd be used to that by now." Ginny said with a grin.

"Well, I'm used to it, but I don't like them pointing at Teddy. He's just a baby." Harry replied as McGonagall stood to address the school. The Great Hall went silent immediately.

"Welcome to a new school year and a new Hogwarts. I would first like to introduce our new professors. Taking over Transfiguration, please welcome Professor Jennifer Davis." A young woman, who looked to be in her mid- to late twenties, with light brown hair and dark green eyes stood. She smiled and waved as everyone applauded politely, then took her seat again.

Just as McGonagall was about to begin speaking again, a cry rang out. McGonagall gave a small chuckle as Harry bent over, pulled the blanket off of Teddy and picked him up.

"Sorry." Harry said as he gave Teddy his pacifier.

"It's okay, Mister Potter. So that everyone may understand, would you please step up here for a moment and tell them who this is before I continue?" McGonagall replied.

Harry stood and carried Teddy over to McGonagall. "May I?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded and handed Teddy to her.

"Hello. My name is Harry, as you all know, and this is Teddy Remus Lupin, my godson. His parents were Professor Remus Lupin and Auror Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Remus and Tonks were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts in May. Teddy has been living with me ever since." Harry said.

"Does he not have any family?" A Ravenclaw seventh year asked.

"Actually, he does. He has a grandmother, great aunt, great uncle and a cousin." Harry replied.

"Then why do you have him?" A Slytherin fifth year sneered.

"Because his parents' will was very specific, if they died, I was to be his guardian." Harry replied.

McGonagall handed Teddy back to Harry and he knew that was her way of saving him from further questioning. Harry went back to his seat and McGonagall began speaking again.

"Taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor James O'Keith." A middle aged man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood and waved.

"Taking over Muggle Studies is Professor Jayme Harrah." A woman in her mid thirties with dark brown hair and brown eyes stood and waved.

"For our seventh years, we have started a new manditory class for at least the next three years, called Family Living. I will be over seeing this course with the help of Madam Pomfrey, and a new addition, a Healer-in-training, Madam Julianne Alden. All seventh years will meet here at 10:30 tomorrow morning for further information. But, for now, let the feast begin!"

The golden plates filled with food and everyone began serving themselves and talking. Ginny served Harry since he was holding a fussing Teddy and trying to make a bottle.

"Thanks Gin." Harry said.

"Has he had baby food yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was going to wait until I got up to my room." Harry replied.

"Well, maybe you should give it to him now. He'd probably be much happier." Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, you are probably right, it's just going to be messier because I don't have his high chair." Harry said. He laid Teddy back in the carseat and asked Ginny and Luna to move down a little so he could get the carseat on the bench next to him. He began feeding Teddy bananas and peas and every few bites would grab a bite of his own dinner. Ginny finished her dinner, and taking pity on her fiance, took over feeding Teddy so that Harry could eat. Harry had just barely finished when dinner was replaced by desserts. Hermione, who hadn't eaten very much, excused herself a few minutes after the desserts arrived.

"Mate, I think you need to take your wife to see Madam Pomfrey in the morning." Harry said as he ate strawberry ice cream and held his godson, who kept trying to grab the plate and spoon.

"Yeah, maybe I should. But, we'll see her tomorrow anyway. She's over seeing Family Living, remember?"

"Yeah. Good point." Harry replied.

When Hermione didn't return after 15 minutes, Ron decided to go look for his wife. "I'll see you lot up in the common room in a bit." Ron said.

"Alright." the group said. They had been joined by Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavendar and two of Ginny's year mates and friends, Elise and Evan Smith (twins), who were also in Gryffindor. They were joined a few minutes later by another of Ginny's friends, Katherine Giles, a Ravenclaw. They were no longer required to sit at their house, but most were doing it out of habit. The only time you had to be at your house table was during the Sorting. Luna had chosen to ignore this rule. A few minutes later the feast ended and since the Head Girl (Hermione) and their male Gryffindor Prefect (Ron) had not returned, Harry helped Ginny, who was their other Prefect, round up the first years and lead everyone to Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived in the common room, it was empty. Ginny instructed the first years where to go. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavendar stood by Harry and Teddy. When Ginny was finished, she joined them.

"Should we go looking for Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No need. Come here." Harry said. He stepped over to a painting of a lion, "Quidditch" he said.

The large painting slid aside and Harry stepped into his private room. Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavendar and Parvati followed. Teddy was fussing again so Harry set the carseat on his queen sized bed and took Teddy out of it, then he crossed to his trunk, opened it and began rummaging through it one handed. When he finally found the old ragged parchment he triumphantly laid it on the bed and pulled out his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said as he tapped the blank parchment. Writing began to appear. His friend's faces went from sceptical to amazed in seconds.

"This is the Maurader's Map. There were four mischief makers and best friends about oh, 30 years or so ago. They made this map and signed it with their animagus names, Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They were better known as Remus Lupin - Mooney, Sirius Black - Padfoot, Peter Pettigrew - Wormtail, and Prongs was James Potter. This map was taken from them while they were in school, and stolen from Filch by Fred and George Weasley in their first year. They gave this to me in my third year. This map shows Hogwarts in it's entirety, including all secret passageways, and all of the people in this school." Harry explained. The group peered at the map curiously.

"There's Ron and Hermione." Ginny said.

"They're on their way up here. When they get here one of us will have to step out and let them in." Harry said, seeing where Ginny was pointing. "Alright, Teddy, go see Ginny so I can start putting our room together." Harry said, handing Teddy to his fiance.

Harry went to Teddy's trunk and using his wand, summoned all of the parts of the crib to himself and used magic to put it together in Teddy's room. Then he summoned the mattress and bedding and put the mattress in and the bedding on by hand. He was summoning the parts of the changing table when Ginny went and let Hermione and Ron in.

"Wow your room is awesome, Harry." Ron said.

"Yeah, I even have my own bath so that I don't have to leave Teddy or wake him when I need to use the loo. I also have a little kitchen for making bottles and stuff for Teddy. I really like it. It's almost like having my own flat." Harry said.

"Yeah, I like it too." Ginny said grinning.

Harry wasn't done setting up Teddy's room but he had the two most important things out. He put Teddy on the changing table and changed his diaper.

"This is quite comfy Harry." Hermione said from her place on Harry's bed in his room.

"Yeah." Harry replied as he turned around holding Teddy. The group hung out for a little while longer and then everyone left except for Ginny.

* * *

A/N 2: Sorry this leaves off in kind of a weird place. The next chapter actually will pick up immediately from here. I am nannying for my Aunt and I have to leave to pick her kids up from school. I hope to have this updated tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
